


Surprise Christmas

by neverfinishe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfinishe/pseuds/neverfinishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Clint handles being stuck undercover during the Holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexyvanillatiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyvanillatiger/gifts).



Natasha smiles fondly at the Christmas tree in the corner. It’s almost laughable, only about two feet tall with decorations that she’s almost certain were applied by a toddler. A toddler that just so happens to be five-foot-ten with a fetish for purple and pointy things.

Lining the old mantle is a string of red lights that almost cover the chipping off-white paint that she hates so much. There are even stockings that look like they’ve been duct taped into place.

Their current mission has them a few thousand miles away from home and friends. Honestly, she hadn’t thought much about it until she’d walked into their faux living room.

“What’cha think?” Clint asks, stepping out of the kitchen with chocolate frosting splattered over at least one-third of the apron he’s wearing. There’s even a large glob in his sandy hair.

“I think it’s on par with the Tower.”

“I’m hurt,” Clint says, jutting out a lower lip. “And you should take that back.”

“Or what?”

“Or I won’t share.”

Natasha’s eyes narrow as she puts the pieces together. She immediately darts toward the kitchen, planning to get around him before he even realizes she’s in motion, but he manages to get a lucky foot hooked under her. They tumble to the ground in a pile of limbs. Clint’s laughing, but Natasha’s determined.

The moment she pops back up from the ground, she reaches for the closest object on the counter, which just so happens to be a bag of icing.

The whole thing turns into a massive mess (and Natasha couldn’t be happier.)


End file.
